


Despite Your Destination

by sophie_448



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, angsty as hell, somewhat OOC Archie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: This isn't where David thought he would be at twenty-five.





	Despite Your Destination

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any idea what this is. Title from Under the Milky Way by the Church. I listened to the MWK cover while writing this.

David takes a sip of his drink and savors the sweet burn down the back of his throat. His lips twitch in a humorless smile. There was a time when he thought a sip of communion wine was the most alcohol he’d ever taste. That seems like so long ago. He doesn’t drink too much; he’s not some cautionary tale, but he does drink. A shot of whiskey offers more absolution now than the body and the blood ever did.

He’s twenty-five. Thinking it brings up the ghosts from his past for a moment before he can stuff them down again. He’s the same age now that Cook was when they met, but he’s the only one reminiscing. He’d rather remember Cook eight years ago than himself. He can’t believe that blushing, wide-eyed innocent was really him. He seems more like an old friend, acquaintance even.

David shakes his head and finishes off his drink. He leaves a twenty on the table and pushes his chair back. He calls a cab to take him home. Sitting alone in a bar dredging up unwelcome memories isn’t helping anything.

Stephen is waiting when he gets home. Stephen is sweet and beautiful and loves him. David feels bad about that sometimes. Stephen can tell he doesn’t want to talk, so he kisses David sweetly instead, then takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom. He slides the jacket off David’s shoulders. David undresses him and pushes him down onto the bed. He slides his hands down the planes of Stephen’s body. He looks up and sees that Stephen’s eyes have gone dark and wanting. David takes his cock in his mouth and listens to his lover fall apart above him. When Stephen is gasping desperately and begging for more, David fucks him, slow and rough. The bite of fingernails on his back anchors him in the moment.

After, the rush of endorphins overwhelms the remnants of David’s control. Stephen holds him while he cries, ugly and messy, and the guilt mixes in with the pain and the anger and everything else until he doesn’t even know what he’s feeling anymore. Stephen kisses his salty lips, and David hates himself for taking comfort here because the love of his life just got married to someone else.


End file.
